Cairo Station
Cairo Station is the second playable level in Halo 2. See Cairo Station (level) for general information. The Strats First Encounter + Courtyard ''On easy'' Wait to the side of the door. As soon as you see enemies on your radar, you can start moving. Try to get dual plasma rifles as fast as possible because they kill enemies quickly and don't need reloading. ''On legendary'' Jump up above the initial door, and wait for the 4 enemies to run out the door before you drop down behind them. If you don't get a plasma pistol here, drop into the first courtyard, take the route to the left and kill the Grunt for his PP. Otherwise, jump up above the courtyard as shown. If you don't kill the Elite in the hall, you can conserve some valuable plasma pistol ammo. First Hangar After clearing the first room, look at the Malta. Looking at it makes it blow up faster and saves time. If you kill your allies, they will drop 0-2 frags. ''On easy'' Kill everything with dual plasma rifles. Stand on the ramp just to the left of the exit to stay out of the explosion radius. ''On legendary'' Stay up top and focus on noob comboing the Elites. When there's one Elite left from a wave, the next one will spawn. Throw frags as the Grunts drop out of the tube. Plasmas will just cause the Elites to roll and take cover, slowing you down. If you run out of PP ammo, jump down. When there's one Elite left after the third wave, an invisible timer starts. When it ends, a dual-wielding white Elite and two Grunts will spawn. Spawnkill the white Elite, or he'll tear you up. Restocking generally takes precedence over looking at explosions. When the door blows, stay up top, then drop behind the enemies. There's BR ammo by the turret - you'll need it. Second Hangar Look at the Athens after you clear the room, like the Malta it blows up faster if you look at it. ''On easy'' You might want to drop your second plasma rifle to stick the grunts as they spawn. ''On legendary'' This hangar is much harder due to more cover and tougher enemy spawns. The turret grunts drop 100% plasma pistols. You can stay downstairs, but it's very risky and dependent on Elite behavior. The safer option is grab both 100% PPs (dual-wield) and jump up the boxes and up to the walkway. Then noob combo like the first hangar, switching PPs as they run out. At one Elite left on the third wave, two dual-plasma-rifle white elites and a gold swordsman will spawn. Be very careful with the dual wielders. Once they're dead, get the ammo and grenades in the side room. Juggle a plasma pistol and sword down the stairs. The sword will allow for sword flying throughout the level, though most of the sword-flys are risky. You should continue juggling the sword through the next section. The Armory ''On easy'' Just run through to the armory. You can noob combo the camo Elite if you have a PP. Take Master Guns' shotgun after the elites kill him. This will make the bomb room go faster. ''On legendary'' There's 2 Elites and 3-4 Grunts in the tunnels below. Noob combo the Elites and BR the grunts. At the far door, stick the Elite as it opens, then turn and noob combo the Elite coming through the other door. Noob combo the two elites in the armory, then pick up the sword for good. The fastest strat for the room after the armory is to swordfly to the turret. To make it over the turret, you have to jump+swordfly+jump. In case you miss it, just revert to checkpoint, you should have gotten one immediately before. Space ''On legendary'' You need to get down this hallway quickly, if too many enemies are killed before you reach the end, more enemies will spawn ahead of you. You can swordfly, but it can be risky due to Elite behavior. If you get into trouble, make sure to kill the Elite and the Grunts should panic and stop shooting you. You can swordcancel over a Grunt's head instead to get down the hall quickly. Sword both jetpack Elites in the airlock. Now this is the tricky part. Jump up the ramp as shown in the video, then turn around. There's a jetpack elite that spawns there. If he's floating still on top of the overpass, you can do a risky swordfly off of him, as shown in the video. NOTE: Jetpack Elite reinforcements will fly in from the far left, next to the door. They WILL kill you if you don't make it to the door in time! ''Method 1: The Swordfly (?/5) *If you get the swordfly just right, you will loop up over and beyond the Elite, and land somewhere near the door. *If you want to be safer, you can tap A while doing the swordfly, and you should land on top of the space station, beyond the Elite. Then you can drop down to the door. *If you mess up and the Elite is moving, the swordfly will stop right above him. This is major trouble, and you'll have to sneak/kill your way to the door somehow. Method 2: Out of Bounds (1/5) *If you go up the ramp and the Elite isn't floating there, grenade jump up on top of the space station and walk around to the door. You shouldn't have to kill the reinforcements. Method 3: Kill Everything (obsolete) *The slowest way is to skip the swordfly and the ramp. Drop down instead, like in the Easy route. Make sure you find+kill the initial Elite, and BR the reinforcements as they fly in. Bugs In the large hangar room, drones will fly up and land in a row on the lip of the ramp. Throw a couple of frags, and jump down to the door. You need to kill 4-6 drones to trigger the door at the bottom to open. Ideally, you want to get to the door right as it opens. If you're too slow getting to the door, the lift will start moving up, and you'll have to press the button to make it go down. Killing all the enemies in the airlock makes the door open faster. ''On legendary If you go off to the right, save a nade for the murdersquad that will fly in behind you. Pick up a plasma pistol, and juggle the sword to the bottom of the elevator. If you stay on the top level of the elevator, you can noob combo the Elites, kill the Grunts and get in the airlock. Be wary of the Grunts, they have a tendency to toss grenades when you're behind the switch. Juggle the sword into the airlock. Space 2 ''On legendary'' The risky strat is to swordfly off the turret, as shown. If you don't get to the door fast enough, you will likely be killed by the jetpack Elites coming over the wall beyond the turret. The safer strat is to pick up a PP and noob combo. If you're good at aiming, you can noob combo the turret, even though the PP won't track at that distance. Noob combo the two jetpack guys either way. If you have a plasma nade you can go for the MLG stick on the Elites coming over the wall - BR them from a safe distance. Bomb Room ''On easy'' Shotgun+grenade everything. The level ends when everything dies. ''On legendary'' It's really risky to attack this room with the sword (5/5). The safest strat is to noob combo (if you kept the PP) or grab a plasma rifle. It's generally best to engage the Elites from the left side. 2-02